1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount inductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, surface-mount inductors whose coils have been coated with thermoplastic sealant (molding material) containing magnetic powder and resin are widely used. For example, JP2003-290992 discloses a method for manufacturing surface-mount inductors using metal pieces as external terminals. The surface-mount inductors have external terminals which are metal pieces welded to lead ends being processed to serve as external terminals.
JP2004-193215 discloses a method for manufacturing surface-mount inductors by coating coils, which is configured by winding a wire having a rectangular section (hereinafter “rectangular wire”), with sealing material. The surface-mount inductor has external terminals which are formed by deforming lead wires of a coil.